Up and Down
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: She looked up and saw it in his eyes that he still loved her.The question was,did she still love him?After what he did that night?


Up and Down

How could he get this low?How could the man who saved the world get so low?Yes,Jayden Shiba,was in rape.

You see,they just got through saving the world from Xandried but Emily was old enough to drink,so Ji had alchoalic and non-alchoalic drinks. Everyone but Mia and Emily got drunk.

And so Jayden and Emily were alone in his locked the door and raped her.

And as soon as Jayden was asleep,Emily threw her clothes back on and snuck out the back then,from there,ran to the police station,told them what happened and led them back to the Shiba house.

The police were leading Jayden out the door when it hit memories of her screams for help that were no one could open the door to get to her in they ignored it.

But,as it turned out,Jayden was not the only one going to jail for rape,Mike was Mia's.

And so,this is where we and Mike serving 10 years for their 's already been 8 to the day.2 more years left and they're free.

They didn't have many came about once every 2 came 's parents hated him,saying that their son wasn't who they thought he they never they never heasrd anything from the they knew is that Mia moved on and married Kevin and as for Emily,Ji hasn't had any contact from her since she left.

Every night,Jayden would have the image of Emily looking at him as he was being led away by looked so was crying and dad was holding her close with her mom rubbing her back saying comforting words Serena was giving Jayden a death glare.

He knew that Emily was thinking what the heck happened to the man she thought she happened to the Jayden she loved and cared about.

The gaurd took Jayden out of his trance when he came to his cell and said."You have a vistor."The gaurd open the cell and put handcuffs on Jayden's hands behind his back and led him out to the vist room.

Jayden was thinking that this was probably a rare vist from Antonio,but as it turns out it wasn' was the woman he hasn't seen in 8 long .

The gaurd undid Jayden's hand cuffs and cuffed his feet to the the gaurd left to the back of the didn't say a just kept her head down and slid a picture across the was with it's back facing picked it up and was shocked at what he was a walet sized picture of a 7 year old girl with long cheasnut hair and big hazel was wearing a yellow tank top with a black cardigan and blue jeans and looked at Emily and asked,"Is she?" Emily just asked another question,"What's her name?" "Kyla,"Emily replied quietly,looking up at could still feel the love in his dull blue eyes that once sparkled with could still see that he loved question now was that did she still love him?

"She's beautiful,"Jayden replied looking at the photo again."She looks like you,  
>Emily said,"Acts like you too." "I would hope not,"Jayden replied,"I wouldn't want her following in my footsteps." Emily just let out a small was the same man she thought he was just a stupid,drunk,mistake that he needed to pay the prices was it.<p>

"I need to go,"Emily said as she got up."Wait,"Jayden said,"I love you." "I love you,"Emily said as she reached the door.

The next week Emily came back,bringing their daughter to finally meet loved was like he was never in that place didn't they weren't in a prison meeting room,that they were actually at the park or an ice cream shop,something along those lines.

Emily and Kyla visted every day for the next 2 years until Jayden got and Jayden were making plans to get married the following was excited that she could finally be her father's daughter.

The day Jayden got out was a great stayed home from school and Emily stayed home from Jayden left the prison doors with his bag,Kyla ran up and hugged was a joyful feeling,hugging your 9 year old daughter for the first walked up behind her and kissed Jayden on the was a blissful feeling,kissing thwe woman you love for the first time in 10 years.

The following spring,Jayden and Emily got had 3 more children.2 boys and 1 became the red ranger,just to be safe,and since the other 3 kids weren't old enough,Serena's daughter,Lila became the yellow became the blue ranger and Mila became the pink became the gold ranger,and Mike Jr. became the green ranger.

And this is how the story goes...and maybe...later on you may find out more about the...

**NEXT SAMURAI RANGER LEGENDS!**

The End...for now.

**What do you guys think?Should I make a sequel about the kids?Review and let me know...don't forget to leave comments about the story!**

**BYE BYE!**

**Lovers Together,Romance Forever!**

**Cha Cha**


End file.
